Learning with Shiota-sensei
by BlueSkyBlue
Summary: Companion fic to When Nagisa Goes MIA. Small little one shots about the students of Class 3-5, Paradise High, and the times they spend with their lovable homeroom teacher, Shiota Nagisa. Can be read as a standalone if you have not read When Nagisa Goes MIA. Enjoy!
1. Things to Know About Shiota-sensei

**Hey everyone! BlueSkyBlue is back! I am so so sorry for the long wait! I have been really busy with life, and this year is an important year for me as I have some major exams coming. I cannot guarantee frequent updates. Still, I am trying to keep updating. Just to notify you guys though, I will not be updating at all from September to December.**

 **Anyways, most of you guys should know this already but this is the companion fic to When Nagisa Goes MIA. I will not be updating this as frequently as I do with my other fics. Another note, this fic will be completed when When Nagisa Goes MIA is completed.**

 **I will try to update When Nagisa Goes MIA as soon as possible, but there are no guarantees.**

 **Once again, I apologize for the late update. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Teaching is a tough job no doubt. Having to teach a bunch of students while trying to keep them quiet and under control is hard. However, Shiota Nagisa loves his job and he would not trade it for anything else.

Well, except for the once in while assassination trips he had to go on for the ministry. He could not say no to those...

Of course, Nagisa cannot deny that teaching is a job full of obstacles. There was always a student that would have some problem or another. Not to mention the weekly meetings teachers would have on Mondays afer school about the progress of the classes they are teaching, which Nagisa found was a big waste of time.

Ever since his first day of teaching, Nagisa had taken in upon himself to educate the 3-5 Class of Kunigigaoka School every subject there was on the syllabus, seeing as the the other teachers were afraid of even walking into his class. Of course, with his time taken up by the class, he was unable to teach any other classes in the school. That was taken care of with the help of Karasuma, who had "walked" into the principal's office a week after Nagisa's teaching carreer, document in hand to describe how dangerous it is for an assassin to have a relationship with too many students and what not.

But Nagisa is happy, so nothing else matters.

And since then, the students of Class 3-5 Paradise High have learnt a lot about their chibi of a homeroom teacher.

* * *

 _(Never call Shiota-sensei "short", or anything that implies that the teal headed teacher is shorter than the average guy of their age.)_

It never escaped any of the students attention that their homeroom teacher is really short. In fact, he is even shorter than the shortest male student in the class. It really amazed everyone that their teacher is actually a twenty-one-year-old man who had studied in a university, not a wannabe middle school student trying to play a prank on them.

It happened on the second week after Shiota-sensei became their homeroom teacher of the year.

They were causing a ruckus, as usual. After all, they are the troublemakers of the school, and they got to live up to their reputation. No matter how hard the board of teachers tried to handle the issue by transferring some smart students to the class, it was to no avail.

It was at that moment that the door slid open and Shiota-sensei walked into the class, silent as usual with a file in hand. It baffled the class how the teacher was able to walk along the wooden floor without making any noise. The way he moves were like a snake, silent and deadly.

Yes, they were well aware that their teacher is not one to be crossed. His demonstration on the first day of his teaching job clearly left a significant mark on them.

The class fell silent.

Shiota-sensei greeted the class and started taking attendance. When he finished doing so, there were a few minutes of homeroom left, to which the students used to badger their teacher with many questions.

...

"Shiota-sensei, which school did you study in when you were our age?"

 _"Kunigigaoka High School."_

"You are lying! That school doesn't exist!"

 _"It shut down a year after I graduated."_

 _..._

"Shiota-sensei, what are your hobbies?"

 _"I quite like researching, if you can count that a hobby."_

"Researching? Shiota-sensei is a geek!"

 _"... Extra maths homework for you, Kikuchi-kun."_

 _..._

"NAGISA!"

 _"What is it Akita-kun?"_

"Look where you are walking to, you idiot! Why are you so clumsy?"

 _"Because it's my middle name."_

 _..._

"Shiota-sensei, why do you always carry that notebook around with you?"

 _"It's my Death Note in disguise."_

"... You are not serious, are you?"

 _"Just kidding, I'm just used to carrying it around with me, I guess. I have been doing this since my high school days."_

 _..._

"NAGISA!"

 _"What is it this time, Akita-kun?"_

"Hurry up and start class!"

 _"Class will be starting soon. Also, refer to me as sensei next time."_

"Tch, the day when you stop being clumsy."

...

"Shiota-sensei, why are you so short?"

It was as if the temperature in the classroom had dropped by a few degrees. The students gulped as their homeroom teacher let out a dark aura around him.

Then Shiota-sensei strode over to the student who had uttered those words and pressed a rubber knife at his throat.

 _"Care to repeat those words, Soichiro-kun?"_

Every one shuddered at their homeroom teacher's voice, which seemed as if it had adopted a bloodthirsty tone.

That day, Class 3-5 of Paradise High School stayed back after school, trying their best to calm down their irate homeroom teacher who seemed really touchy to the subject of his height.

* * *

 _(Shiota-sensei has the ability of reading their emotions and intentions.)_

 _"Natsuka-chan, please do refrain from using your scissors in my class."_

"...I wasn't going to."

 _"I understand that Haruhiko is being a total douchebag at the moment. You can take care of him during break time. Until then, your red scissors stay in the left pocket of your skirt._ "

"...Yes, sensei."

...

 _"No matter how much you hate History, please pay attention to class, Hayuka-chan."_

"I'm not!"

 _"...What page are we on?"_

"U-um..."

 _"My precise thoughts. Stop writing fanfictions in that notebook of yours and pay attention. Your readers can wait."_

"Yes, sensei..."

* * *

 _(Shiota-sensei wore a wig for a whole period once before realising that he was wearing it.)_

The classroom was full of lively chatter as the students talked to each other during their lunch.

Then the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch time and that classes are about to start.

Yet, Shiota-sensei did not show up.

He did not show up for English class and arrived panting heavily give five minutes into their Mathematics class.

The class stared.

Shiota-sensei was wearing a _wig_.

The boys in the class gulped, questioning their preference about the opposite sex as they had perverted thoughts of kissing their teacher against the wall.

Shiota-sensei was embarassed when he found out he was wearing a wig for the entire Mathematics period. He even made them promise that they would not tell anyone else about the wig.

They spent the entire day teasing him.

* * *

 _(Shiota-sensei is a neat freak.)_

The students stared as their teal headed teacher dumped a large plastic bag full of cleaning materials in front of them.

 _"We will spend the entire day cleaning up the classroom. You will not be allowed to go home until the classroom is spotless and everything is arranged neatly. Please begin immediately."_

That day, Class 3-5 changed drastically. The students had to repaint the graffitified walls and scrub the floor till it was clean. The table were arranged neatly and seating arrangements were made.

The students of Class 3-5 did not leave the school until 6pm that day.

* * *

 _(That one time when Shiota-sensei was absent was fun, but they paid the consequences.)_

 _"Shiota-sensei is unavailable today, so I'll be taking over for him just for a day," the substitute teacher, Misa Kazawa announced._

Operation Scare-the-Teacher begin.

After nine hours of "teaching", Misa Kazawa left Class 3-5 with paint in her hair, scribbles on her clothes and unable to speak a sentence without stuttering and stumbling over her words.

Shiota-sensei was _furious_.

 _"I have many friends,"_ he had said, his voice quiet and deadly as he spoke to them. _"I have many connections, be it a ministry officer, a lawyer, a doctor or even a yakuza. If I pull some strings, it would be no problem for me to destroy your families and friends just like how you destroyed the substitute teacher's mind. This is my last warning. The next time something like this happens again, you can say goodbye to your parents and siblings because they are going to end up in a mental hospital with no recognition of ever being related to you."_ After that, Shiota-sensei sent them to run around the school compound for half an hour before sending them home.

* * *

It took them a while, but the students of Class 3-5 slowly started respecting their chibi of a homeroom teacher. They would joke around with him a lot. They also learnt many things from him.

But they cannot say that they approve of the constant bizarre substitute teachers they often had when their homeroom teacher is absent.

* * *

 **And that's it for this fic! I hope you guys enjoy! Till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	2. Studying Otonashi Hayuka

**Hey everyone! This is BlueSkyBlue back again with another chapter of Learning with Shiota-sensei! As you all can read on the chapter title, this chapter is about one of the OCs, Otonashi Hayuka. Since you all are confused about the OCs I have in my fics, as stated in the review section in When Nagisa Goes MIA, I decided to write about them. At first I wanted to do Kiryuu Natsuka... but I have not gotten her permission to use her in the fic... heheh... So I decided to go to the annoying one, also known as Otonashi Hayuka. A heads up to you all, these OCs are all based on real life characters, not spin off characters from Kuroko no Basuke, though they do sound like they are the female counterparts of the Generation of Miracles...**

 **Anyways, do enjoy reading this chapter!**

* * *

Name: Otonashi Hayuka

Seat Number: 19

Birthdate: 19th January

Star Sign: Capricorn

Otonashi Hayuka is the youngest child in a family of three. She has an older brother and an older sister. The eldest, Otonashi Kyoji, is everything a woman would want. The looks, the brains... not to mention a successful career as a lawyer. Her sister, Otonashi Reisa, is also a successful person. She started working at the age of 21 as an accountant and is currently one of the lead managers in one of Japan's top accounting firms. Otonashi Hayuka also had another brother, though not known to her as he passed away before she was born.

Otonashi Hayuka is musically talented as she plays a variety of instruments. One of them being the most common, the piano. Other than that, she also plays the _koto_ (Japanese zither) _, kokyu_ (Japanese violin) and the _biwa_ (Japanese guitar).

Though musically talented, Otonashi Hayuka is not the smartest person in the academy. In fact, her marks are all average, with the exception of World History which she fails every term.

* * *

 _Shiota-sensei you are the cutest teacher I've ever met!_

When Shiota Nagisa started out his career as a teacher, he never expected a student like Otonashi Hayuka.

His first impression of her was her appearance. She is the beauty of Class 3-5, with her ocean blue eyes and long blonde hair that is often in a braided ponytail. She would have been taken advantage of many times if it weren't for her best friends that seem be everywhere she is. You can never see Otonashi Hayuka without any one of her friends. They stick to her like glue.

 _Nagisa glanced around the class, hoping to find at least the sanest one of the students in it. His eyes fell on a girl sitting at the back row, she was lying on her table while doodling on a book. He walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder._

 _"Excuse me," he said. "Can you answer a few questions?"_

 _She stopped writing, closing her book as she did so. He spotted the words "Hayuka's Book of Randomness" scrawled on the cover before she slipped it under her desk._

 _Then she looked at him._

 _He was taken away by her beauty. However, it really could not compare to Kanzaki's appearance. For a girl her age though, this girl is a gem._

 _Then she squealed._

 _"OH MY GOD! YOU LOOK LIKE KUROKO TETSUYA FROM KUROKO NO BASUKE!"_

Turns out that Otonashi Hayuka is an otaku, reminding Nagisa a lot of Fuwa. In fact, her whole group of friends are otakus, just that they do not make it as obvious as she does.

* * *

She was not violent in nature, unlike the majority of her classmates. However, one can say that she has a few loose screws in her head.

For one, she has the most ridiculous ideas when she was writing her essays. There were times where Nagisa has to go through 10 pages of paper that tells the story of a guy finding a chicken that leads him to a member of the Avengers, who turned out to be an alien in disguise.

 _Nagisa's eye twitched as he read one of the essays handed in to him. He took a look at the name at the front page._

 _Otonashi Hayuka._

 _Then he took a look back at the paragraph he was reading,_

 _"There's not enough mayonnaise." Hijikata growled to himself as his tummy rumbled. "I need more mayonnaise." On the shelf, there were jars of peanut butter, jam, chocolate paste... anything one can think of but one lone jar of mayonnaise sat all alone in the corner of the shelf. When Hijikata opened the jar, there was barely even a scoop left for him. Hijikata huffed, pissed at his dilemma. THERE IS NOT ENOUGH MAYONNAISE!.!.!_

 _Nagisa sighed._

 _At the bottom of the page, he wrote down Fuwa's name and contact number with a small note._

 _"Talk to this person for your fanfiction inspirations. However, my class is not the time for you to write your Gintama fanfictions."_

* * *

Hayuka-chan is not one to speak with her fists, Nagisa observed. Most of the time, she just stands by the sidelines, oblivious to whatever violence that was happening around her while just busy writing everything down in her Book of Randomness. Meanwhile, her friends will be 'eliminating' all the boys who creep up to the blonde with lustful looks on their faces.

* * *

 _"Ne ne, Shiota-sensei!"_

 _"What is it, Hayuka-chan?"_

 _"Did you know that the sky is blue?"_

With this girl in his class, Nagisa began to think that it is a miracle that no one's IQ had dropped. This girl is a bright girl, but she has the habit to state the obvious to anyone who would listen to her (which is literally everyone).

 _"Every living being has a bone called the coccyx. For animals like the cats and the dogs, the coccyges are the bones in the tail. Monkeys have extreme use for their coccyges and the muscles in their tails so they can swing from tree to tree easily. Many scientists speculate that we humans are the evolution of monkeys. With each evolution, our coccyges grow shorter and shorter to make up for the expanding size of our brain. That is why the structure of the human coccyx is very short, unlike many other animals that have long tails," Nagisa explained the structure of the skeletal system to his class. "Do any of you have any questions?"_

 _"Sensei!" Hayuka raised her hand._

 _"Yes, Hayuka-chan?" Nagisa asked._

 _"If that is so, would that explain why *Okumura Rin is so stupid? He is a human with a tail!"_

 _Nagisa sighed._

 _That girl is spouting off about her anime again._

* * *

Once, Nagisa had caught Hayuka talking to herself. At first, he dismissed it as his imagination and that a stressed day at work is causing him to have hallucinations.

Then he noticed Hayuka setting aside a small part of her bento whenever she is eats. It was like she sets it aside for someone else to eat, though there was no one else beside her. The food will always be gone when she keeps the empty container, due to her friend sneaking it away when unnoticed.

 _"Hayuka pretends that she has an older brother,"_ one of Hayuka's friends, Kiryuu Natsuka, commented when asked. _"Not Kyoji-san, but a brother who is two years older than her. I suppose she is quite lonely at home due to her siblings absence as they are always working. I think she is not aware of it, but she had another brother once. However; he passed away only a month after he was born."_

 _"How do you know this?"_ Nagisa had asked after that, and he remembered the reply he had gotten.

 _"I do my research,"_ Natsuka answered with a casual shrug. _"And her parents had warned me about it after I questioned her sanity when I first witnessed her basketball while shouting random 'Pass!' and 'You are doing a great job!' to no one. Otonashi Ryuusuke would be his name, and he would be two years older than us if he were alive. I guess Hayuka unconsciously knows that she had another older brother, as she always refers to the imaginary brother as 'Ryuu-nii-san'."_

Nagisa always wondered why a bright and cheerful person like Otonashi Hayuka has such a lonely life at home.

* * *

Nagisa closed his notebook with a sigh. He had finished with the notes he had on the profile of one his students. He checked his watch for the time. It was almost time for homeroom, so he packed his things and left the office to walk to his class.

The class was half filled with students by the time he reached. Some were chatting to each other while others just say sat and studied.

 _"Ne ne, Mikasa-chan, Peach Girl live action is coming out soon!.!.! I'm so excited about it!"_

 _"Live actions aren't even that good. I don't even understand why you even watch them."_

 _"Don't you know? Inoo Kei from Hey! Say Jump! is gonna be one of the actors in it!"_

 _"Ah... You and and your Hey! Say Jump! again... Be normal and listen to K-pop. Like EXO, for example."_

 _"...Mikasa is a meanie."_

That's the otaku gang right there... Nagisa mentally ticked the students off the list for roll call later in the day.

 _"Hey Jin, beaten up anyone lately?"_

 _"Nope, not in a few days actually... Wanna join me for a hunt later?"_

 _"In the usual place?"_

And those the class gangsters... Nagisa mused to himself as he made a note to follow them after school. He did not want his students to go making trouble out in the alleys. That, and he does not like parents coming to him with their complaints.

 _"OH!.!.! That was close though! Comon', let's try again!"_

 _"Right, it's my turn to flip it this time..."_

Those people are the "wanna-be-trendy" students. Nagisa shook his head exasperatedly. If those people listened in class when he taught them Science a.k.a the laws of physics also a.k.a. gravity, they would have mastered the bottle flipping tactics.

"Shiota-sensei?"

At the mention of his name, he looked up. "Oh, what is it that you need, Hayuka-chan?"

The blonde haired girl laid out her Mathematics book in front of him.

"My tuition teacher is teaching me these pre-Algebra stuff but I am doing something wrong... I think."

Nagisa took a look at the page. "Ah, it's Exponents. What do you not understand about it?"

"Yea, the rule makes me multiply things that I have already multiplied. Or haven't multiplied yet. I forgot, but I checked the answers and mine are all wrong," the blonde girl scratched her head.

Nagisa stared at the worksheet. "Okay... You asked your tuition teacher about this, so how did he explain it?"

Hayuka pointed at the side of the worksheet where she scribbled some stuff down. "Yep! He said to multiply the big numbers, but add the small one. But what qualifies as a small number? Anything five or under? But when you are rounding hings up, five is considered one of the higher ones. I wasn't sure about that one so I only did the one over or under five."

Nagisa blinked, confused.

Then realization dawned on him when he looked down on the notes Hayuka had scribbled down.

"Hayuka-chan... _these_ are the small numbers, the one floating right above the bigger sized ones," he put an emphasis by circling the exponents and tapping on them.

The girl's eyes widened. "Oh! I did not realize that! Everything makes so much sense now! Thank you, Shiota-sensei! You are really the smartest teacher on the planet!"

Nagisa smiled and motioned the girl to sit down.

 _Otonashi Hayuka is one interesting girl._

* * *

Reason why Otonashi Hayuka is in the 3-5 class:

Due to the many guys hitting her and her oblivious to their lustful stares, her group of friends do their best to keep the guys away from her. This caused the school authorities to assume that Hayuka is the leader of a gang who commands her "lackeys" to beat up whoever who pisses her off.

It's kinda stupid if you ask me.

* * *

 **That's it for Studying Otonashi Hayuka! I hoped you all enjoyed it! Reminder, all OCs in this fic are based on real life people! Do look forward to the next update, whether it will be either When Nagisa Goes MIA or this one! I will also be writing about the other OCs, and also other little oneshots of Nagisa with his students. Till then, ja~!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	3. Shiota-sensei Gets a Dog

**Meow meow meow~! Heya there and BlueSkyBlue is back with another chapter of this companion fic to When Nagisa Goes MIA! This chapter may or may not be inspired by Kuroko no Basuke... Okay, I'll admit it. It is inspired by Kuroko no Basuke. After all, I am not that discrete about the naming situation... By the way, does the name Nigou ring any bells in any of your heads?**

 **Okay, that's enough spoilers. It's better to get on with the story. That would be a better idea.**

 **What are you doing? Why are you still reading the Author's notes? The story is down below, so please enjoy!**

* * *

Shiota Nagisa. Age 21. A guy with a rather short stature for his age, as he is hardly any taller than a highschool student. He has short teal blue hair and equally mesmerizing teal blue eyes. However, those teal blue eyes were filled with shock as he stared at the... creature in front of him before turning to his mother who was trying to keep her excitement down as she held the puppy in her arms.

"So..." He started but trailed off, not knowing what to say in his situation.

The puppy yapped and jumped out his mother's arms, immediately bounding around his heels.

"Isn't it adorable?!" Hiromi squealed. "I got him straightaway. His eyes are so much like yours too! So I thought to myself, this would be the perfect birthday present for my son!"

Nagisa looked down as the puppy began pawing at his trousers. He quickly lifted the puppy up, not wanting to risk his clothes ripped. The puppy yapped once more and licked his face, covering it with saliva.

Nagisa grimaced.

Hiromi 'aww'-ed

"Thank you... mom... for the present," he said, wiping of the saliva with a handkerchief. "I really appreciate it..."

"So so, Nagisa," his mother began. "Do you want to know his name?"

Nagisa sighed. "Please tell me you gave him an adequate name, I would not stand for it if I have to call "Strawberry" or "Candy" every time I want my dog to come up to me."

"Since he looked so much like you when you were younger," Hiromi started. "I wanted to call him Nagi #2... But that was too long, so I changed it to Nigou!"

The puppy, Nigou, yapped and wagged its tail happily.

Nagisa facepalmed. "I can't change it now, can I?" he muttered to himself.

Nigou gave a little bark again, as if replying "yes" to his owner's question.

* * *

Nagisa moaned to himself as he watched the hyperactive puppy bound around his apartment, making a great mess. His usually neat apartment looked as if a meteor had landed in it.

What was he going to do now? How is he going to care after a puppy while he is working at the school? He definitely cannot turn to any of his friends, as they all also have jobs and need to earn for a living. He did not want to leave the puppy at home, in fear that he would come home to see an utter mess.

Nagisa glanced at the clock. There was an hour left for him to prepare for another day working as a teacher. He then glanced at the cheerful puppy who has taken interest in sniffing his pile of worksheets.

Screw it, Nagisa decided that it would not hurt to bring the puppy with him to school for a day.

 _Now where is that leash that his mother gave him earlier...?_

* * *

When Kiryuu Natsuka arrived in school that day, she was surprised with the presence of a slobbering, hyperactive monstrosity.

She stared at the puppy bounding around her classroom with disdain, unlike the rest of her classmates who were squealing and clambering to see the _"omigod that's shooo cutezzz!"_ puppy. Then she turned to stare at her friends, her eyes literally demanding them to tell her what is going on.

"It's Shiota-sensei's puppy," were all they said.

Natsuka did not say anything, but literally every student in the class backed away from her, sensing a certain aura about her that screams danger. For almost everyone knows about the class representative's distaste of dogs, let alone puppies. The girl does not harbor any fear towards dogs, but she dislikes animals that constantly slobber over her without "giving her the respect she deserves".

At that moment, it seemed as if that even the puppy could sense her hostility, for it backed away from her, whimpering.

Then Shiota-sensei entered the classroom and she shot him a glare. Sensing her bloodlust, the teacher whipped around to examine her.

"Is there anything wrong, Natsuka-chan?" he asked, clearly unaware of his student's dislike of dogs.

The class representative just pointed out of the door and said two words.

"Dog. Out."

* * *

Unfortunately for Natsuka, Nagisa did not bring the puppy out. It was a definite no from him, as he did not want to risk Nigou scampering around in the campus with no one watching him. Instead, he put a leash on the puppy and kept it at the front of the class, constantly under his watchful eyes. Nagisa then proceeded with teaching the class English, while Nigou pitifully whined with the restraints placed on him.

"There are many idioms in the English language. Some with direct meaning and some indirect. Idioms are easier to learn when there are pictures accompanying them, so I have prepared some over here and we can go through them together," Nagisa started and handed out sheets of paper to the students. "I am sure that a lot of you already know some idioms from previous teachers or from foreign friends, so feel free to share more about idioms to your fellow friends. Now, let us quiet down and begin the class, shall we?"

In a matter of minutes, whatever chattering in the class died down as the sound of the pencils scribbling began. The only voice that could be heard was Nagisa's clear voice with the occasional whine from Nigou.

First came the sound of thunder.

Then came the flash of lightning.

And drops of rain started falling from the sky until a heavy storm formed.

The lesson was abruptly stopped as several boys in the class drop their pens and pencils and ran to the window, moaning about the inability to play under the sun during their Physicial Education later in the day.

 _"I guess you can say,"_ the beauty of the class, Otonashi Hayuka, said in thickly accented English as all heads turned to look at her due to her unexpected interruption. _"It's raining cats and dogs."_

Many of her classmates looked unamused. Nigou yapped, wagging his tail and the mention of "dogs", as if he understood the meaning of the English word and that it meant him.

" _You do realise, Mr Shiota, that you'll be in the doghouse with the education board if they find out that you brought an animal into the school compounds, don't you?"_ Natsuka shot Nigou a glare as she spoke in fluent English, her voice filled with venom.

"That's not funny, you know," the class bully, Akita said.

"I don't understand," the dense girl, Aoi Kazuko, tilted her head. "How is that supposed to be funny?"

A few students sighed. "It's raining cats and DOGS and in the DOGHOUSE, puns related to DOGS, Shiota-sensei's new PUPPY..."

"Ah," Aoi nodded her head. "But how is that funny?"

"THAT'S THE POINT!"

 _"Students, students, students,"_ Shiota-sensei shook his head as he rapped on the blackboard to gain their attention. _"Before the situation goes to the dogs, why don't you all stop fighting like cats and dogs and let sleeping dogs lie? I really do wish to continue the lesson, you know."_

"NOT YOU TOO, SHIOTA-SENSEI!"

* * *

Somehow, one way or another, Nigou managed to escape his constraints.

No one had any idea how, but the puppy managed to pull away from the leash over it.

Not to mention that the storm that was still going on, so Nigou was probably somewhere, lost and afraid.

Hence, the students were forced into a game where they have to find Nigou. And make sure that anyone else do not find out about the random puppy running around loose in the school compounds.

And all this happened while Natsuka just sat aside, with her scissors by her side, doing whatever she does when she has free time.

They searched in every possible nook and cranny they could find, but Nigou still could not be found.

Not to mention the fact that the puppy could actually escape their chibi of a homeroom teacher's attention, as everyone knows that nothing can go unnoticed when Shiota-sensei is around.

...

Note to self: _Never. Ever. Get a puppy._

Another note to self: Get a cat, cats are probably better.

* * *

 **And that's done! Phew!**

 **That reminds me... I am having my midterm exams soon, so I'll probably not be updating any time soon... Not to mention the fact that I do have my major exams this year... Soooooo yeaaaaa.**

 **Also, Nagisa was being super cringey with the puns.**

 **Have I mentioned the fact that one of my best friends have recently got a fanfiction account? No I have not? Okay, well... This friend of mine is as big of an otaku as I am, and she is also writing an Assassination Classroom fic by the name of "Nagisa-sensei!". It is her first time writing fanfics on this website as she usually does it on Wattpad. I do encourage you all to read her fanfiction, it is really good. Maybe you can even see a few characters with similar personalities to mine... After all, most of our OCs are based off real life characters... *wink wink***

 **Anyways, that's about it for this chapter and I really should end it here. Till then, ja~**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	4. Studying Kiryuu Natsuka

**Guess what? Its the school holidays! And guess what? More updates!**

 **Eheheheh... Maybe not because I might be distracted by other things, like gaming for example, or anime, or composing music. I'm trying to work on a cover for History Maker, the opening of Yuri on Ice, but it would be a first for me so I am taking a super long time...**

 **Anyways, here's another chapter of Learning with Shiota-sensei! This chapter is Studying Kiryuu Natsuka, a continuation of the "Studying My Students" series. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and let's roll on with it!**

* * *

Name: Kiryuu Natsuka

Seat number: 11

Birth date: 27th August

Star sign: Virgo

Kiryuu Natsuka is the middle child in a family of three. She has an older sister with a younger brother, though she seems to harbor a slight dislike towards her younger sibling. Being one of the children of the esteemed Kiryuu family, Natsuka has many high expectations placed on her which she never fails to meet. The Kiryuu family are the famous for the many law firms all around Japan, and Natsuka is expected to end up pursuing a career in law when she is an adult.

Kiryuu Natsuka is also the class representative of Class 3-5. She takes utmost responsibility in her job, and always succeed to terrorise her classmates into obeying her with her persuasive powers.

* * *

Nagisa's first impression of Kiryuu Natsuka is her aura. When he walked into the class 3-5 on his first day working as a teacher, it was Natsuka's aura that stood out the most among the rest of thw students.

Her aura practically screamed authority and power, which he assumed was from her upbringing in a prestigious family. There was something about her that can be honed into something dangerous, something that Nagisa hoped will never happen.

Another feature about Kiryuu Natsuka that makes her stand out from her classmates is that she is unnaturally pale. That combined with her piercing indigo eyes and her aura make her seem like a demon from hell. Thus she was promptly nicknamed as by many of her classmates. Even her best friends refer to her as "the spawn of the demon king". Her long black hair is often tied into a high ponytail, which makes her look very professional if it was not an obvious fact that she is a student.

 _"I do hope you can kill me," Nagisa gave Akira a slight smirk. "Before graduation, that is."_

 _The class stared, mouths wide open at the display before them. They had not expected the teacher to respond to Akira's goading. Teachers normally run out of the classroom scared shitless whenever this happens._

 _All of the sudden, a pair of scissors were flung towards the teal headed teacher. Nagisa, however, let go of his hold on Akira, sidestepped and caught the pair of scissors with his left hand. With the pair of scissors in hand, he walked up to a pale skinned girl and placed the pair of scissors on her desk._

 _"I believe this is yours..."_

 _The girl merely gave him a nod of her head. "My apologies, my hand slipped."_

 _Nagisa hid the shiver that ran through his body as he sensed the deadly aura of the girl surrounding him. What a powerful presence. In retaliation, he released his bloodlust and watched the girl's eyes widen a little before she schooled her expressions into a poker face._

 _He then gave her his signature smile. "It's not a problem, everyone makes mistakes in some point in their lives."_

I _nside, Nagisa was just noting to himself that this girl is not someone to cross._

* * *

Despite being a ruthless girl, Kiryuu Natsuka has many traits of a normal teenage girl, Nagisa observed.

For example, Natsuka has an obsession over Kpop, something almost every teenage girl seemed to be obsessed over these days.

 _"Natsuka-chan? Are you... singing?"_

 _The class representative immediately shut her mouth from singing what seemed like the Goblin Ost, "Stay With Me", and glared at Nagisa._

 _"No, I wasn't!"_

Another example, is something Nagisa himself can never understand about girls of the new generation. He does not find the appeal of ogling at random foreign strangers at all, and he does not fathom why most of the girls in his class do so.

 _"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!.!.! He's so haaaaawt!"_

 _"Who? Which guy?"_

 _"Is it that English dude in those boxers?"_

 _"Yea, look at his ass!"_

 _"Look at his abs..."_

 _"He's so cute!.!.!"_

 _"What's going on here?"_

 _Everyone turns to look at Natsuka who asked the question. Silently, they showed her the picture on their phone. It is not as if she will make a head or tail out of it anyways._

 _A blush appeared on Natsuka's cheeks. Then-_

 _"Oh my god! He's hot! Where's he from?"_

 _Everyone stares at the female class representative in shock. Kiryuu Natsuka is proving to be a normal teenage girl, with demon genes in her._

It was at these moments that Nagisa remembers his junior high days with the rest of the 3-E class. Like his fellow classmates, the students of class 3-5 are unique in their own way.

* * *

 _"Natsuka is the combination of Ootori Kyouya, Levi Ackermam, Akashi Seijuro and every single evil character you can find in an anime,"_ Kuroryuu Mikasa, one of Natsuka's friends, had said to Nagisa when he was interrogating students for various information about their classmates. _"I don't really expect you to understand what I mean, but those characters fit Natsuka's personality too well."_

And Nagisa had not understood what Mikasa meant. He is not much of an anime fan, no offense to any otakus out there, and he never really found the appeal of the animated entertainment. Sure, he knew the mainstream ones, like Naruto and Bleach, Fairytail and One Piece. He knows of Gintama, and he certainly knows Boku no Pico. Don't even ask him how he knew that anime, Karma played a huge role in that department.

But Nagisa wanted to get to know his students, he wanted to have deep bonds with each and every one of them. He wanted to help them in any way he can and he does his best to educate them as a teacher. Thus, on the same day he got the information from Mikasa, he went home and searched up the characters on the internet.

 _"Ootori Kyouya, Ouran Highschool Host Club," Nagisa mumbled to himself as he typed said words into the Google search engine._

 _Many links popped up and Nagisa immediately clicked on the Wikia created for the anime._

 _Ootori Kyouya, a 2nd year student at Ouran Academ, is the most cost-conscious and calculating vice-president of the Host Club which he co-founds with his best friend, Suoh Tamaki._ _Despite Tamaki's position as the President, Kyoya is the true director, playing the role of a puppet-master behind the scenes, thus earning him the nickname of "The Shadow King." As the third son of the wealthy and noble Ootori family, he believes he must surpass his two elder brothers if he wishes to please his father. He works extremely hard to meet his strict father's high expectations in order to be considered as the next family_ _patriarch_ , however unlikely that may be.

 _Nagisa thinks of Natsuka and how she is the vice-president of the student council despite being in class 3-5. He remembers how money-minded the class representative is and how she often reprimands her friends, Mikasa in general, about saving every single cent instead of spending them carelessly on random anime merchandise. He also remembers Natsuka's position as a daughter in the Kiryuu family which seems to mirror that of Kyouya's._

 _Right, that's sounds good. Now, on to Levi Ackerman..._

 _Despite his preoccupation with cleanliness, Levi is not very approachable. He rarely shows emotion, giving a cold impression to others. His manner of speaking tends to be very blunt, even insulting, and his comments are often coarse or inappropriate. He is not above provoking or belittling those who oppose or irritate him. His sense of humor tends toward the vulgar, insulting, and dark. All of this makes him unsettling to a great number of people._

 _Nagisa thinks of Natsuka's personality and how many of her schoolmates tend to avoid her like plague. He clearly remembers his first day teaching and how Natsuka tried to kill him by throwing a pair of scissors at him. He also remembers how she schools her face into a poker face, rarely letting any expression show. Only her close friends know her and are the only ones allowed to tease her in any way. Though is the teasing goes overboard, they had to beware her scissors._

 _Nagisa then typed Akashi Seijuro into the search engine and clicked on the Wikia page._

 _Akashi when first appearing in the series is shown with an extremely intimidating and condescending personality. He is able to control the_ _Generation of Miracles as their leader as they all submit to his requests. Akashi has a certain level of respect for all of his teammates, former and present, and has utter faith in their abilities._ _Akashi views himself as absolute in power and skill and grows extremely violent when anyone disobeys his commands as shown when he tried to stab Kagami with the scissors he borrowed from Midorima when Kagami disobeyed him._

 _It is this character that Nagisa easily picked out the similarities between his female class representative and the anime character. For one, the both of them are the captain of the basketball club in their respective schools. Natsuka's friends who are also members of the basketball club, show a great amount of respect towards her skills and also her position as their captain. It is also undoubtedly clear that Natsuka is the shortest amongst the group of otakus and yet, is the most violent out of all of them. That, and the scissors._

 _The question is, did the scissors exist before the manga was published or did it come into existence after the black haired otaku watched the anime?_

 _Nagisa never found out._

* * *

"Natsuka-chan, I would like it if you could stop glowering at Mishida. I really do not want to clear the mess if he soils his pants," Nagisa scolds his class representative exasperatedly.

Said student, Mishima felt goosebumps travelling up his spine as Natsuka shot him one final glare before turning her attention to her already finished work.

"Now Mishima," Nagisa uses his gentlest tone on the male. "Can you explain to me why you were trying to grope Hayuka-chan's ass?"

The student seemed to choke on his own saliva as he tried to explain his actions. "I-It w-was a d-dare! I didn't w-wanna d-do it! Please forgive-"

A pair of scissors flew right pass Mishima's face, grazing his cheek. Nagisa catches the pair of scissors pocketed it.

"Mishima, please hand in an essay about how people should stand up for themselves and not get influenced by others by tomorrow. Please leave the room and send Akira in, am I right that he is the one who set you up to this?"

The terrified boy gave a squeak and nodded his head before leaving the office. Nagisa then turns to Natsuka.

"And Natsuka-chan, I'll be keeping this for now," the tealnette waved the pair of scissors to signify that it is the one he will be confiscating. "This is scissors number 12 this month, I expect the remaining 185 pairs to remain in your locker for the rest of this month, do I make myself clear?"

The indigo-eyed girl just merely stared at her teacher, as if she had not heard his instructions.

Nagisa sighed to himself and let out some of his bloodlust, which is one of the few things the class representative is afraid of. He watched the slight twitch of Natsuka's eyes as she holds her poker face and hides her sense of fsar .

"I repeat, do I make myself clear?"

Natsuka nodded. "Yes, Shiota-sensei."

"Good, you may excuse yourself."

The girl left the office as Nagisa opens his drawer and places the pair of scissors with eleven more others before shutting it.

Despite his class representative's personality, Nagisa knows that he could always rely on her on the disciplining of the class. Kiryuu Natsuka, no matter how much it seems like she is defying him, respects him as her homeroom teacher and knows that he is the only teacher who has ever wormed his way into the hearts of the students of 3-5.

* * *

 **And that's it for Studying Kiryuu Natsuka! How was the chapter? I really hoped that this could clear up any misunderstanding about this OC as many of you think she is inspired by Akashi. Natsuka is actually based on a real life person, one of my best friends to be exact. If you guys are interested, she actually has a fan fiction account with a few stories (that are not and will never he completed but are still good) and you can go check her out. Her username is Transparent Mirror and most of her fics are KnB ones, Kuroshitsuji ones, and Attack on Titans ones.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoy and till then, ja~!**

 **Yours,**

 **BlueSkyBlue,**

 **a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka**


	5. IMPORTANT! AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT!

Now how the freak am I gonna start this?

takes a deep breath*

This is not the usual chapter, as you all can clearly see. It's just an announcement.

Now, those of you who are readers of When Nagisa Goes MIA, you all should already be aware of this, but I'm going to say it once again. I am taking major exams this year and thus my updates have been very slow. My trials are starting in two months and I really want to focus on them. Which brings me to the point, I will not be updating till the end of November. As readers who will and probably have faced these situations before, please understand my situation and be patient till I next update. I will try to write a chapter of two and update them, but that is not a promise as I am not very good at keeping them. XD

I would like to express my gratitude to all of you who have read and followed my fanfictions. It is a delight to know that people enjoy reading my works and I do try my best to keep delivering, though my updates have been slower and slower these years. Those of you who stuck around since the beginning to those of you who recently read my works, I really appreciate that you took time off your lives to read my fanfictions. Now on to some messages that sound way too much like "goodbye, you may never see me again" message but that's me, I guess.

 **To the readers of my Assassination Classroom/Ansatsu Kyoushitsu fics,**

Some of you may have followed me since Stage Love, which is my first Assassination Classroom fic. Some of you may have followed me because of When Nagisa Goes MIA, which is one of my top rated fics ever written. It doesn't matter because I really appreciated every single one of you who took the time to read, follow, favourite and review my chapters. I apologize for not updating When Nagisa Goes MIA recently, I really have been busy and couldn't find time to write. That and I may have had a writer's block for a while, which I assume was obtained from stress.

Anyways, I really thank you all for supporting me and my fics. I will try to get at least one chapter out in the next few months, but as I said so earlier, don't get your hopes up.

 **To my Dreams Do Come True readers,**

Don't worry, I have a chapter coming soon. I have been working on it for a long time and it will be up by next month.

Thank you all for taking the time to read my first Mystic Messenger fanfiction. I appreciate all of you who favourited, followed and reviewed. I really do apologize for not updating much previously and just suddenly not updating until December comes. As I always said to ny friends, this is what happens when you are born in a typical Asian family.

That's all I have to say for this announcement, I hope you all understand my situation and will continue supporting my fics when I continue them in December.

Yours,

BlueSkyBlue,

a.k.a. Otonashi Hayuka


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

EDIT: Some of you were unable to access the link, I think I fixed it, but please let me know if it still doesn't work.

Soooo... another Author's note.

In case you all don't know, Malaysia has banned this website.

AND I'M MALAYSIAN.

Because some of the "higher ups" read some erotic content or some shit, they decide to take out their anger by banning this site.

I REFUSE TO GO DOWN WITHOUT COMPLETING MY FICS.

Just so all of you know, I am still safe (for now) because I am still logged into the system via the FFnet app. So while i still can access the app, I'm going to save all my files and back them up. I may upload my fics at another website, but that is still unsure.

GUESS WHAT? THIS ALL HAPPENS WHEN I AM SUPPOSED TO BE STUDYING FOR MAJOR EXAMS AND THIS IS ADDING TO MY HEADACHE.

So please, if you are all reading this, petition for Malaysia to unban the website. Not only for me, but also for other fanfic authors in Malaysia who are updating amazing content. Do not forget readers from Malayisa who want to read other's content. I will be attaching a link below so please, help all of us out.

I NEED TO FINISH UPDATING [WHEN NAGISA GOES MIA] FOR GODS SAKE.

Sorry for all the caps by the way. I'm just too mad at my country right now and am trying to vent out my frustrations.

Petition right now! Link is below this sentence!

www(dot)thepetitionsite(dot)com/488/894/846/please-urge-the-malaysian-government-mcmc-to-unblock-fanfiction(dot)net-in-malaysia/

Replace all (dot)s with .


End file.
